The Lesbian Rumormill
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: "I just can't believe everyone thinks I'm a lesbian now. I mean, just because you are doesn't mean I am."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I would start a new chapter story for Liley, even though neither of the other two are finished. Oh well. This is not particularly funny like I like to think my others ones are, but hopefully you all still like it.**

_**"Loving you, isn't the right thing to do**_

_**How can I, ever change things that I feel? **_

_**If I could, baby I'd give you my world**_

_**How can I, when you won't take it from me? **_

_**You can go your own way, go your own way"~**_

"There's something going on it that mind of yours Miley Ray, and I will find out what it is." Lilly's frown deepened, her declaration having been met with an eye roll from the girl in question.

"I said I'm fine, okay? I just...have some stuff on my mind lately that I need to sort out." Running a hand through her hair, Miley leaned back onto the golden sand of the Malibu shoreline—noting the fact that the two girls were the only ones visible within at least a mile radius. "You told me there was something you needed to talk to me about, please tell me this isn't it."

Miley coughed, a new weight now present on her stomach as she realized her best friend was now perched upon it. "Well then sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it is. You've been walking around pissed off at the world for the last week and honestly...it's getting old."

"Lilly...get off of me." Squirming to be released, Miley gripped Lilly's knees before attempting to push her further down and off her body. Without hesitation Lilly forcibly brought Miley's hands to the ground, pinning them to the sand right by her head.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! We talk about everything so why all of a sudden won't you tell me the 'stuff' that's bothering you?"

"It's not important, honestly. I have some things I need to figure out **on my own**." Lilly cringed at the venom present in the brunette's tone. "Now for the last time, let me up!"

"That's such BS Miley and you know it! Is it being a celebrity? School? Me-"

"GET OFF OF ME!" She hadn't intended for it to come out as aggressively as it had, or for Lilly to look as hurt as she did, but Miley couldn't help but sigh in relief once the blonde rolled over onto the sand next to her.

The silence that ensued soon began to eat away at the pop-star, her companion staring blankly up at the stars that had just begun to appear. "Look Lils, it's nothing you can help me with. It's my own internal feelings that are scrambled up right now and...I just need some space and-" Miley was cut short by the soft whimpers that were being emitted from the girl next to her. Turning to face the source, she was painfully surprised to see Lilly holding back tears. "Please don't cry! You look like Uncle Earl when we take away his fourth helping of pie on Thanksgiving!"

Lilly chuckled slightly, her smile appearing for only a brief second. "That's what I'm talking about."

"About Uncle Earl?"

"You know what I mean; the way you go from depressed to cracking jokes within seconds of each other. I'm just worried about you Miles, and no matter what you say will ever change that until in my heart I feel that you're yourself again."

(-o-)

"On tonight's issue of E!; we have the inside scoop on what's been leading to the decline of 'Bieber Fever'. Plus, how has FaceBook helped this singer's popularity? But first, on an E! Exclusive, our photographers were up late last night to bring you these new images of Miley Stewart—formerly known as Hannah Montana—and her best friend Lillian Truscott in what seems to be quite an erotic position. Spotted cuddling up on the beach, these two teens have become an overnight power couple despite there being no statement from either girl. Every social website is blowing up with more and more rumors and opinions over the true nature of Miss Stewart and her 'best friend'. In case any of our viewers out there have forgotten, Miley herself is no stranger to the lesbian rumor-mill—tabloids speculating the idea until she herself declared them true less than half a year ago. So we want to hear from you; is this new interest in 'Liley' simply due to Miley's own orientation? Or has this been a long time in the making? Log onto-"

After switching the volume to mute, Miley began slowly massaging her temples in attempts to ward off an oncoming headache. Less than twenty four hours since they had talked on the beach and already the paparazzi had sold pictures of it to the media.

Miley was not surprised to hear footsteps coming toward the dorm room, nor was she shaken when the door was thrown open to reveal an irritated Lilly.

"So you saw the news?" Lilly nodded wordlessly in response before shutting the door and leaning against it.

"It was just on and already multiple people have come up to me and gone 'I didn't know you were gay'. Do you know how awkward it is to be sitting in the common room with multiple people and all of a sudden your name and 'is gay' comes booming out of the tv?"

"It'll pass. Soon some other celebrity will do something more interesting and we'll once again be under the radar. People are just immature."

"I just can't believe everyone thinks I'm a lesbian now. I mean, just because you are doesn't mean I am."

Miley frowned, eyeing Lilly as she made her way to the opposite bed before flopping down onto it. "I don't think that's the reason they think we're dating Lilly."

"Yes it is." Turning to face Miley, the blonde propped herself up on one arm, the perplexed stare only annoying Miley further. "If they didn't know you were gay then they wouldn't think we were dating."

"Or maybe if you hadn't been straddling me they wouldn't!" Miley was standing by this point, upset evident in her voice.

"Whoa, why are you getting so upset? It doesn't really even affect you, you didn't want guys asking you out anyways."

"No but this does affect me ever having a girlfriend anytime soon!"

"Well according to the news you already have one." Wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, Lilly's attempt to lighten the mood failed almost instantly.

"Stop it. I already have the news flaunting the idea in my face now, I don't need you to do it too!"

"What idea?" Miley froze, clenching her teeth before quickly stepping towards the door and exiting.

Blinking in confusion over the events of the last few minutes, Lilly stared at the spot where her best friend had just been previously standing. "I have a feeling this may have something to do with what's been bothering her."

**A/N: Reviews are nice and appreciated. TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Back with another chapter. I fully acknowledge that this is not my best work, but it's supposed to be a way to relieve stress so...it's whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

**"**_**I know you're angry when you won't talk back**_

_**It's hard to take you serious when you act like that**_

_**It's not the first time we've run this road but I'm**_

_**Tired of carrying this, heavy load**_

_**If you're leaving, don't come back, leave me like you mean it"~**_

"Stupid Lilly, stupid news people, stupid...feelings." Miley scuffed her feet against the ground as she made her way across the campus, ignoring the chill caused by the icy midnight air. Biting her lip and groaning, the brunette soon realized she had come to the far edge of the neatly trimmed grass that covered Stanford's boundaries.

"_I broke up with Oliver." Miley lifted her gaze to meet Lilly's eyes, searching their depths as though she were awaiting a punch-line of some sort. "What?"_

_The brunette blinked, realizing she had probably been staring. "Nothing. Just surprised is all." Lifting her cup to her lips, Miley took a sip of her latte before humming in thought. "So why'd you decide to end it? I thought you two were happier than a pair of jack rabbits in a carrot field." Lilly watched as Miley placed her mug back down onto the cafe table, nipping her lip in a mix of contemplation and anxiety._

"_I just sort of...realized somethings weren't working out. His touring schedule and my class times didn't really leave for a lot of 'Lillypop-Olliepop' time." Miley wrinkled her nose in disgust._

"_So glad I won't have to hear that anymore."_

"_I'm sure that's not all you're happy about." Lilly shifted her focus off of her best friend, nervously bouncing her right leg._

"_What's that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting I should be having a hoedown over your break-up?"_

_Lilly smirked. "Well you never really seemed quite thrilled we were going out in the first place."_

"_Thrilled? No. Against it? No."_

"_Come on Miles, you **refused** to hang out with the two of us together." The blonde narrowed her eyes, sending a slight shiver down Miley's back._

"_Hmmm...as tempting as being third-wheeled sounds...I think passing was a better option. I could barely tolerate you when you were dating him, let alone the two of you together and in person."_

_Hurt etched itself onto the features of Lilly's face, her stomach dropping. "What do you mean?"_

"_You honestly don't realize how obnoxious you could be when you were dating him? The constant phone calls, text messages, the 'oh god he just texted me something stupid, I'm going to ignore him...but wait let me respond first', and us sharing a room didn't really help any since I was forced to listen to all of it. Maybe that's why I didn't like the two of you dating."_

"_You never really got to know him the way I did. You only knew him as a friend, but he was different as a **boy**friend. But you never really hung out with us so..."_

"_I didn't realize I had to vacation with someone to get to know them. I **did** know Oliver, he's one of my closest friends, and I didn't need to 'get to know him' anymore than I did."_

"_I disagree but I guess it doesn't matter, he's not my boyfriend anymore anyways." Tension hovered in the air, something neither girl had ever felt before when it came to their relationship, yet neither dared to address it._

_A week later Lilly and Oliver were once again a couple, causing Miley to not only bitterly sigh to herself, but also decide to come out to the public...including Lilly._

Violently digging through the pockets of the cargo pants she was wearing, Miley pulled out her IPod, pushing the buds into her ears and scrolling through the playlists. Realizing there was only a single one, marked with a text-style broken heart, the young girl laughed dryly.

"My god I'm fucked up." Miley shook her head in mock amusement before selecting the list and making her way across the road that bordered Stanford's campus.

"_These days I cannot cope at all, I need some kind of miracle, to save me from this confusion, it's what you do to me."_

**A/N: Just wanted to update before I leave for vacation. TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm on vacation, yes, but there's no reason I still can't update one or two more times. I have a five hour plane ride, I have time to write. Just in case there was an confusion last chapter, the italicized text was a flashback. Miley is openly gay at this point and Lilly and Oliver are still dating after having broken up and gotten back together.**

_**"I can't keep fighting this battle with you**_

_**I can't hear words when you scream like you do**_

_**If I cry will you hold me just like we rehearsed?**_

_**So do I say sorry first?"~**_

"No she still hasn't come back. Yes I know, I promise I'll call you as soon as she does Mr. S, I'm just as worried. I feel like it's my fau-" Lilly's attention snapped to the dorm room door as Miley casually entered, looking a little less anxious than when she had left. "She just walked in, I'll have her call you later. Sorry to make you freak." The blonde closed her phone, palming it for a moment before glaring at her best friend. "Where the **Hell** have you been?"

Miley dragged her feet as she made her way toward her dresser on the opposite side of the room, grabbing the hairbrush that had been on top and running its teeth through her hair. "Out." Miley coughed, not drawing any concern from Lilly till each hack became heavier and longer.

"Have you been...smoking?"

"And drinking." Miley shrugged, pulling the collar of her shirt up to her nose before realizing Lilly must have smelled the cigarette smoke on her.

"Fags I assume?" Walking up behind Miley, Lilly wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of her neck. The brunette could feel her friend smirk at her own choice of diction.

"Yeah. I was going to try those new imitation ones but, you know, didn't think they would be happy being mistaken for actual fags." Lilly frowned, Miley turning around to face her interrogator. "I seem to make people think things are fags quite often. Or so I've been told."

Lilly sighed as she removed her arms that had still been snaked around her best friend. "I'm going to chalk that one up to the alcohol." Miley clicked her tongue in response as she began to push her way passed Lilly.

"Do what you want."

"How long is this shit gonna go on for? Huh? Another day? A week? How long are you going to continue ignoring me?" Miley refused to turn around, deciding it was better for Lilly to address her back; in a way hoping it would lead to a faster surrender from the blonde.

"I am not ignoring you."

"Really? Because last I checked, barely talking to someone and then running out on them for hours is almost the book definition of 'ignoring'! I tried giving you space but clearly you aren't any better! I'm helpless here Miles, you need to tell me what I did to upset you so I can fix it."

Squeezing the bridge of her nose, Miley took a deep breath before turning on her heels. "I don't know what you want from me. I...I just need a break."

"A break from what? School? Are you taking a semester off because I'd have no problem doing that to-"

"From you." Miley cringed as the initial shock set in for her roommate, Lilly's face dropping within seconds. "From us, from this friendship, from...everything."

"No." The speed at which Lilly responded surprised Miley, though the reaction did not.

"What do you mean '**no**'?"

"I won't let you ruin an eight year friendship over this-whatever **this** is because quite frankly, I'm not even sure why you're mad at me! I wasn't blaming you for the whole lesbian thing, but I'm allowed to have my opinion. I'm sorry if you took it as an insult or whatever, but don't leave because of it!"

"Sweet nibblets, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself! For everything I've become and everything I feel inside!"

"How am I supposed to know that? You never talk to me anymore about anything!"

"I talk to you all the time about school and home, what else do you want?" Miley dug her nails into her palm, clenching her fists so tight her knuckles became white.

"How about all these feelings that are bothering you so badly? That's a start!"

"I **can't**! I fucking can't. Don't you think I want to so badly? Don't you think I hate being emotional all the time?" Angry tears began to fall as Miley began closing in on Lilly, the blonde taking opposite steps until her back hit the wall.

"Why can't you?" Lilly's voice dropped to a harsh whisper, her eyes locked with Miley's as their battle of dominance continued nonverbally.

Only a beat had passed before Lilly felt all the air rush out of her lungs, shock streaming through her body the moment Miley slammed her lips into her own. Grabbing Miley's shoulders, the smaller girl shoved off her attacker.

"**That's** why!"

**A/N: TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back from vacation and back with a new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to your alerts, glad you guys like the story so far. I'll try to update as often as possible, I graduate high school in about a month so updates will be easier. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**"Maybe lately baby, it's been a little rough**_

_**But if you walk away tonight**_

_**We'll be two more lonely people in the world tonight**_

_**Baby you and I**_

_**Just two more lonely people, who gave up the fight"~**_

Lilly blinked as she took another step back from Miley, the brunette on the verge of tears.

"I-I...what the...how?" Lilly mentally slapped herself, somewhat embarrassed over her flustered response as she tried to regain composure. Miley shrugged, her eyes locked onto the laces of her shoes. "So...I mean...this certainly does explain a lot."

Miley cleared her throat, taking a seat on the edge of her bed as she lifted her gaze. "You're not...mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Surprised is more like it." Lilly could tell her best friend was uncomfortable-it was written all over her face-yet she couldn't stop herself from asking the one question on her mind. "How long?"

"Five..."

"Well that's not too long, five months is pret-"

"...years." Silence filled the room as the information sunk in for Lilly, her face paling considerably. "Five years, not months. At least I think."

Lilly furrowed her brow as she began to pace the length of the room-a habit Miley recognized as one of her friend's nervous ticks. "What do you mean you think?"

"You gotta understand Lils, I didn't just wake up one morning and go 'hey, I'm in love with my best **female** friend', it was a building thing."

"Love? So...it isn't just a passing crush?" Miley shook her head before running her fingers through her hair and sighing. "You sure?"

"Positive. I have done everything to try and get over this, trust me, but sweet nibblets Lilly you don't make it easy on me! The constant physical contact makes it **really** difficult to get over a crush, let alone this whole sappy, song-writing-worthy, 'hopelessly devoted to you' shebang." Taking a seat besides Miley, Lilly cringed as their legs brushed before scooting farther away. The pop star rolled her eyes, chuckling under her breath. "I didn't say you had the plague. Geez give me some credit, it takes more than a leg brush to get this pony hot to trot."

Lilly snorted, failing to hide the smirk that formed on her lips as she playful pushed her companion's shoulder. "Surprised you demoted yourself to 'pony'; you might as well have gone all out and said 'stallion'."

"Though it **is **true that I'm a rockstar in more ways than one...nobody's perfect, not even mwah." The two girls fell into a fit of laughter at Miley's allusions, falling back completely onto the bed. "Oh god, what is wrong with us?"

"Who knows. You're Hannah Montana...as soon as you put that wig on you should've known your life was going to be a rollercoaster ride."

"So we're blaming Aunt Dolly for my problems? She did buy me my first wig ya know." Miley stiffened as Lilly rolled over and placed her head on her chest, the singer succumbing to her subconscious as she simply wrapped her arm around the girl to bring them closer. "I would say it started about the time I moved from Tennessee; met this doughnut and this tomboy and my life has never been the same."

A comfortable silence fell over the two teens, both lost in their individual thoughts as they enjoyed their close proximity-though in differing ways.

"So what now?" Miley looked down at the girl in her arms, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as Lilly's icy cobalt eyes met hers. '_What now?' Good question Lils._

"It's your choice. I sort of dropped a bomb on you, I'd understand if you needed space or time." Lilly nodded as Miley began tracing shapes onto her back, a gesture both girls seemed to find comfort in.

"That seems like it would be the most conventional thing to do, doesn't it?" Lilly slowly sat up before placing her feet on the ground and making her way toward the door. Miley frowned, her stomach dropping in despair. Lilly turned toward her best friend as she grasped the doorknob. "But hey, we've never been conventional, have we?" Miley audibly released the breath she had been holding, relief etching itself onto the features of her face.

Swinging the door open, Lilly called over her shoulder as she took her first step out. "Let's grab something to eat, I'm starving. Ham sandwich for me and a tuna sub for you, naturally."

Miley shook her head and smirked, biting her lip as she watched her best friend disappear from sight before following in her wake. _Dang flabbit, what have you gotten yourself into Miley Stewart?_

**A/N: TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters within a short amount of time; clearly the result of a long plane ride. Enjoy.**

_**"You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're 'yes' then you're 'no'**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down"~**_

"We will find you a girlfriend, or my name isn't Lola Luftnagle!"

"I'm doomed then **Lilly**." Miley rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at the blonde who was seated at their dorm room's desk.

"Okay then Miss Negativity, we'll find Hannah a lesbo." Lilly swiveled in her chair as she turned to face the open laptop on the desk, punching a few keys and giggling.

"Hey, lesbo is **our** word. You can't say it unless you **are** one." Miley wagged her finger in mock disgust, sticking her tongue out in the process.

"And you can't get married in the state of California anymore. Oh, **burn**." Ignoring protest from her friend, Lilly scrolled down her web browser's page. "Hey did you know San Fran has the largest population of gays? We could take you there to get it in."

"I don't think you quite have the the concept of lesbian sex down."

"Of course I do. First you find a girl, then you go to a sex store and buy a-"

"La la la **la**!" Miley covered her ears, wrinkling her nose and closing her eyes. "We don't need to go into detail over my future sex life thank you very much."

"Pfft prude. Hmm...interesting." Miley opened her eyes, cocking her head in question as she rose from her spot on Lilly's bed and made her way over to the girl.

"What?"

Lilly slammed the laptop shut, turning in her seat before Miley could peer over her shoulder. "Nothing, just...I know what we're doing tonight."

Squinting her eyes in suspicion, Miley popped out a hip before pointing accusingly at Lilly. "What in the Sam Hill are you up to Truscott?"

Standing and placing her hands on Miley's shoulders, Lilly pressed their foreheads together before grinning. "Just put on something...sexy. Trust me." Lilly laughed to herself as she released Miley and walked toward her dresser, oblivious to the brunette's attempts to regain a proper heart rate.

(-o-)

"My name is Melissa, and as a heterosexual I love my gay brothers and sisters." Miley frowned, apathetically clapping as the small girl sat back down in her folding chair.

A stoutly man stood, slapping his hands together to regain the attention of those present in the small conference room. "Thank you Melissa. Would anyone else like to speak?" Waiting a beat and being met with silence, the man continued. "Well then let's continue this meeting of Standford's GSA with a little meet and greet, shall we? Refreshments are in the back corner, feel free to take some cookies or brownies as you socialize."

As everyone stood, Lilly nudged Miley roughly from the seat next to her. "So, see anyone you think is cute?"

"Lilly, every single girl that went up there made it quite clear they **love** gays...but are as straight as Uncle Earl's back hairs." Lilly frowned, shaking her head clear of the mental image that formed.

"Okay, **ew**, TMI."

"Face it Lils, I'm destined to be a lonely lesbian the rest of my life. I'll move to Massachusetts, transfer to an art school, and live out my days with a thousand cats all named after famous lesbians like Ellen, or Jane...or...Ellen again." Lilly couldn't help but shake her head in amusement.

"Who was the youngest pop singer to win a Grammy?"

"Justin Bieber?"

Lilly lightly smacked the back of her best friend's head. "No! It was Hannah F'ing Montana! Who won a Booty five years running?"

"...Hannah?"

"That's right! And who's going to find a girlfriend?"

"Hannah!"

"Correc-well no, Miley is...but close enough!" Frantically looking around the room, Lilly smiled when her eyes fell onto a young girl standing on the opposite side. "See that girl over there? She didn't talk, she could be gay! Go over there and turn on the charm!" Before Miley could respond she was already being dragged across the floor and pushed away from Lilly.

Gaining her footing only inches away from the unknown girl, she gave a lopsided grin and a short wave. "Uhm...hey...I'm Hanna-iley. **Miley**. Heh heh."

Sticking her hand out to shake Miley's, the auburn haired girl beamed. "Cassidy, and the pleasure is all mine. I was...or should I say **am**...a huge fan."

Lilly watched from the adjacent side, her smile fading slightly as she watched the two teens converse and grin at one another. She scoffed under her breath as Cassidy lightly ran her fingers down Miley's arm, the blush on the brunette's cheeks becoming apparent.

Lilly scuffed her feet against the ground as she stared anxiously at them, her head lifting once she noticed a pair of shoes join her own.

"Guess who has a date for Friday night!" Miley bounced on the balls of her feet, wringing her hands together in excitement. Ignoring the dropping of her own stomach, Lilly pat her on the shoulder.

"Good job rockstar, now why are you talking to me instead of her?" Miley laughed, biting her lip and grinning.

"She's putting her number into my phone. Oh god I never thought a **girl** would be giving me her number for a date with...**her**!" Noticing Cassidy waving toward them, Lilly pointed in her direction.

"Your booty call is...well, calling." Miley slapped her arm playful before turning on her heels and beginning to cross the floor.

"I'll be right back and then we can leave. Thank you so much for forcing me here Lils...I owe ya."

Lilly sighed, picking up a drink from the refreshment table and swirling the contents inside. "Yeah no it's cool, go make some new friends. I'll just...stand here awkwardly...alone." Frowning as she threw back the remaining soda, Lilly tossed the empty cup into the trash. _Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well?_

**A/N: TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This took awhile, simply because I wasn't sure how to have the story go. If you haven't noticed yet, I changed the ending in the last chapter since I realized the previous one made Miley seem like a royal bitch for just leaving Lilly. So it has been changed-you probably want to go read it before this.**

_**"I wish my girlfriend was more like you**_

_**I lose my mind with the way you move**_

_**The way you throw your hair around**_

_**You've got a smile that knocks me down**_

_**You don't waste time, you tell the truth**_

_**Yeah, it's what you do"~**_

"Hannah I'm **so** glad you could make it, this party was getting drawl."

"Happy Birthday Traci...and it's Miley, not Hannah."

Traci laughed, waving Miley off dismissively. "Oh you're **so** funny, you'll always be Hannah to me." The brunette grimaced, already wondering why she had come. "And this must be your new beau...or would it be beauette? Doesn't matter, she's absolutely **adorable**!"

Miley blinked for a moment, confused as to why Traci was complimenting Lilly-the girl she had hated so much as Lola-until she remembered Lilly wasn't the one with her.

"Oh, right...Traci this is Cassidy. Cassidy, Traci." Cassidy stuck her hand out, thrown off guard slightly when Traci pulled her into a hug.

"Adorable, absolutely adorable! It's **so** wonderful that Hannah found somebody else besides that **loser** Luftnagle!" Traci held onto Cassidy even tighter before finally releasing her, the auburn haired girl taking a deep breath to regain the oxygen she had lost as she stumbled back toward her girlfriend. "When that news story came out about you and...**it**...I almost dropped poor Madonna on the floor!"

_"Her dog." _Miley mouthed to Cassidy, the girl nodding in understanding. Looking back at Traci and shrugging, the pop-star tried to ignore the dread that filled her at the mention of the rumor. "Yeah it...shocked a lot of people. But Lilly and I just had to get right back on the horse and ignore 'em."

Traci snorted before laughing nasally, oblivious to Miley's cringe. "Oh Hannah, you and your cute country sayings." The girl in question rolled her eyes. "Well let's not just stand here, let's get you two some drinks. You **must** give me the 411 on this whole les-chic thing, Hannah."

_Miley opened the door to her dorm room, surprised to find Lilly sprawled out and reading on one of the beds. Shutting the door behind her, the brunette made her way across the room before taking a seat next to her roommate's feet._

_"What are you doing in bed, reading? It's four in the afternoon." Miley watched as Lilly's eyes darted back and forth across the page, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth the slightest bit._

_"I have a quiz on this tomorrow and I've read a total of...11 pages."_

_"Out of how many?"_

_"Two hundred and twenty-seven."_

_"Procrastinating best friend say what?" Lilly smirked, her eyes glancing up to meet Miley's. "Don't be looking at me Miss Slacker, you should be looking at those pages!"_

_"Don't you have someone **else** to bother?" Miley rolled her eyes as she stood up, walking over to and opening the closet. As she shifted through various outfits and styles, Miley could feel she was being watched. Beginning to count to three in her head, the singer barely reached two before feeling a pair of arms snake around her waist; Lilly leaning most of her weight against Miley's back as she rested her head on her shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?"_

_"I-I...uhm...have a party to go to." Miley was surprised she was able to exert a comprehendible sentence, given their close proximity and the feel of Lilly's breath sweeping over her neck. She took note of the fact that the blonde smelled extremely familiar-recognizing her own vanilla body spray, but enjoying it nonetheless. It was short lived however, Lilly pulling away almost immediately after Miley's response._

_"What party?" Turning to face her friend, Miley was slightly surprised at the upset she seemed to be displaying._

_"Traci's birthday party. Hannah was invited so...ya know...I thought I'd go in her place. Heh heh..." She cringed, Lilly looking equally-if not more-annoyed. "...heh."_

_"I see." Turning, Lilly made her way back over to the bed and picked up the book she had left on top of the covers. "So you're flying solo for this one?" _

_Miley had just begun unbuttoning her jeans, but soon froze at Lilly's question. Biting her lip and resuming undressing, she coughed awkwardly. "Maybe. People are probably bringing dates or...something, so I may ask Cassidy to come."_

_Miley had changed hundreds of times in front of Lilly-whether it be at a Hannah concert or out shopping-yet she had never felt so **naked** before, her best friend staring blankly at her as she finally slid a teal tinted mini-dress down and onto her body. The tension that filled the room was almost tangible, the silence bothering Miley more than if Lilly had started screaming._

_"I...would have gone with you if you had asked." Miley sighed heavily, having predicted this scenario as soon as she received the invitation._

_"Lilly, you and Traci don't even get along-you're like a mongoose and a cobra, I can't keep you in the same room together. She'd make a bunch of comments, you'd get upset an-"_

_"Then that would be **my **decision whether or not I would feel comfortable going. But you made that decision for me it seems." Miley winced, refusing to make eye contact with Lilly's reflection as she looked at her in the mirror hanging on the wall. "If she wants to be the immature one and refuse to be in the same place as me, that's her problem. I couldn't care less if she likes me or not."_

_"Well maybe **I** do!" Facing Lilly for the first time, Miley crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe **I** care if she doesn't like you. Maybe **I **care if she insults you. Maybe it would bother **me** if I brought you to the party and was put in the middle of it. This way is better anyways; no one will think you and I are dating since I'll be with Cassidy."_

_"Wait, you said you **may** ask her. You mean you already did before even **telling** me about the party?" _

_A playful knock on the door stopped Miley before she could reply, the girl mentally sighing in relief. "Look, that's probably Cassidy right now. I gotta go."_

_"Miley Ray Stewart, you leave now and you can just...just...KISS IT GOODBYE!" Miley glared, her patience beginning to wear thin._

_"What am I supposed to do Lilly, not have other friends? Not have a girlfriend? Just stay here with you for the rest of my life? You are acting completely irrational!"_

_"You act the same way when it comes to me and Oliver!"_

_"That's because **I have feelings for you**! So unless there's something you want to tell me, I think we're done here."_

_"Oh, silly me, I forgot that you get to play the 'I'm gay' card. Clearly it must allow you to do whatever the fuck you want all the time!"_

_"I'm not playing any card here, I'm telling you the truth! But of course, you must be right 'cause you're Lilly and you're ALWAYS RIGHT!" Throwing the door open, Miley grabbed Cassidy's hand before pulling her away and slamming the door shut._

_Kiss it goodbye._ The words still echoed within the confines of Miley's mind, even as she tried to drown them out with a mix of loud music and alcohol. Downing her second shot of Jack Daniels, the diva began searching for her girlfriend and her abductor.

"-constantly clinging to her. I give you **so** much credit, I would **never** let my girlfriend near someone like that closeted dyke." Traci giggled loudly, lightly hitting Cassidy on the shoulder. Miley could only catch the tail of her host's sentence, but it did not take her more than a second to know what-or **who**-she was talking about. The black haired girl caught Miley out of the corner of her eye, turning slightly from where she was seated next to Cassidy. "Oh Hannah, we were just talking about you!"

"Yeah...I can tell." Keeping a neutral tone as every muscle in her body ached to defend Lilly, Miley noticed her girlfriend swaying in her seat. "How much did she drink?"

"Chillax darling, it's a party!" Traci pouted. "I thought you country folk knew how to have a good time."

"We do! I mean...**ugh** never-mind! Cassidy come-on, we have to go." Miley reached for Cassidy's hand, helping her get to her feet before wrapping her arm around the intoxicated girl's waist to steady her.

"Oh Hannah, you're being **such** a downer!"

"Maybe I am, but there's someone I should be being a 'downer' with."

(-o-)

After dropping Cassidy off at her room-which included changing her into her pajamas and tucking her into bed-Miley jogged the distance toward her own dorm. Reaching the room and panting heavily, she noticed the door had been left open-assuming it had bounced back after she had slammed it shut and Lilly felt no need to close it. Taking a few deep breaths to build up her courage, Miley slowly began to make her way in.

With only one step taken, the brunette stopped dead in her tracks. **He** was there; kissing her, caressing her, holding her the way Miley only wish she could. Thankful she had not been spotted and they hadn't gone **too** far, allowing Miley to turn on her heels and quietly shut the door behind her.

Tears quickly began to form as Miley brought her fist to her lips, harshly biting her knuckle as she slowly made her way down the hall and out of the building.

_Kiss it goodbye, if fear ain't holding you back_

_Kiss it goodbye, your little panic attack~_

**A/N: Please review. TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Still not really sure where to go with this story. This is what happens when you try to write a fanfiction as a way to vent; no real plot is formed. Well...whatever, enjoy.**

"_**I'm missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it, I'm in love**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive**_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain"~**_

It was close to midnight when Miley finally entered her dorm room; the brunette surprised to see Lilly sitting anxiously on the edge of her bed. Closing the door behind her quietly and turning to face the blonde, Miley kept her eyes glued to the ground as she pursed her lips.

"Hey." Lilly finally spoke, the silence beginning to make her uneasy as Miley continued to stand by the door. Humming in response before lifting her gaze, Miley smirked from behind a curtain of chestnut hair that had fallen from behind her ears. "We need to talk."

"I think you're right. Look, Lilly, I should've-"

"No, let me speak first." Miley blinked, the desperation in Lilly's voice alarming her slightly. "You shouldn't have done anything Miles, I...I can't explain it. I just..."

Lilly jumped, not having seen her best friend make her way across the room until she felt the mattress dip the smallest amount and a warm pair of hands grasp onto her own. "You just what?"

"I feel like I'm losing you." The conviction present in her words moved Miley; her best friend never having really been the one to outwardly share her feelings. Noticing tears beginning to form, she wrapped her arm around Lilly and pulled her into her side. "We constantly fight and yell and...why does no one else seem to?"

"Everyone fights, it's a part of having a friendship."

"Not to the extent we do! I thought once the Hannah secret was out that everything would be easier—that once everything was out in the open all the pieces would fall into place and we could go to being **normal** best friends." Miley chuckled, ignoring the dignified 'humph' her companion emitted.

"When have we **ever** been normal? Even minus Hannah, we still aren't the definition of 'best friends'. When I was dating Jesse...were you happy?"

"Well I mean, he **did** know who Lola was—unlike that Siena..." Miley rolled her eyes. "...but I guess...no, I wasn't. You...spent a lot of time with him. He breaks your heart by telling you he can't handle the wig and then comes to your door playing the guitar and all of a sudden you're off going for pizza with him—**right** after I had just told you I would go to community college with you instead of coming here! I was like a second thought to you! 'Oh hey y'all, me and mah boyfriend are gonna go grab some pizza. You wanna tag along? I know you just offered to give up your dream and all but...'!"

Guilt ran through Miley's veins, having never given that moment a second thought until now. "Why didn't you call me out on it?"

"Pfft, what right in front of your dad who let me stay with you guys **for free**? I do have some class Miley. Whenever I saw you with him I...I hated it."

"It felt as though someone had punched you in the stomach? Like your heart had dropped a couple stories?" Lilly nodded, swinging her legs as they hung off the bed. "It's called being jealous."

"I-" The blonde stopped herself, a flood of memories and past feelings washing over her. She had admitted to herself long ago that she enjoyed being the focus of Miley's attention—perhaps a bit more than she really should have—and yet had it never really occurred to her that perhaps her feelings extended farther than that?_ They...they can't. She's Miley, end of story. She's my best __**friend**__; she cares about me more than I could ever have hoped for in a __**friendship**__. But then...why do I __**enjoy**__ when she gets jealous? Why do I hate when she's dating someone? _

"Hello? Earth to Lilly?" Lilly blinked, not having had realized she became lost in her own thoughts. "Sweet nibblets, you had me worried there for a second that you fell asleep on me with your eyes open."

"Sorry. I-" _Why do you think you hate Cassidy? She never did anything to you and yet just the sound of her name makes you want to cry! _"I guess maybe I do get...a little jealous." _What an understatement! Lillian Truscott, you are going to lose your chance! By the time you realize what's been in front of you all along, she'll be someone else's! Gay, straight, bi, or whatever you are, you __**know**__ you see Miley as more than just a friend! _The warm, understanding smile that was plastered across Miley's face contrasted the worry burning so brightly in her eyes that Lilly could have sworn she could feel the heat.

"I get it Lils, I really do, when you and Oliver-"

"I broke up with him." The pop star froze, clearing her throat multiple times in attempts to regain her voice.

"I-uh...huh?"

"It's over Miles, I ended it with Oliver. He...when you were at the party...he stopped by—I guess his tour schedule gave him a free day to drop in. When he kissed me I...I realized it wasn't what I wanted, and no matter how **hard** I tried to get lost in the feeling...I couldn't stop thinking...about you." Lilly dropped her gaze, nervously picking at her nails as she allowed her friend to digest her words.

"But you were probably just worried about me! We had just gotten into a fight! I mean, I'm not saying I'm not happy—well I wouldn't say happy more like supportive—but shouldn't you have thought about it more? All I'm saying is-" Miley stopped once she felt a hand being gently laid on her thigh, its slender fingers grazing the hem of her dress.

"It wasn't just this one time, it's every-time. We'll go out and all I can think is, 'Oh God, Miley would think that's so cheesy' or 'I wonder if Miley would have liked the food here' or even just 'I wonder what Miley's doing right now'. I'm at my happiest when I'm with you—even if we're just laying together, talking—and I'm saddest when we're ignoring each other...or yelling, which we do quite often. I feel more safe and comfortable in your arms than in anyone else's, I get jealous when I know you're with someone else, and I...I can't imagine my life without you in it; that's why I would have turned down Standford in a heartbeat if it meant being with you." Letting out a deep breath she had forgotten she was holding, Lilly strummed her fingers lightly on the bare skin Miley's outfit failed to cover. "I...want to...try something. I mean...if you don't mind."

"Anything for you." Those three words were all Lilly needed to hear for her courage to spike and her doubts to fade away.

Using her free hand, the blonde allowed her nails to lightly rake across Miley's exposed collarbone, earning a small whimper from the singer. Cupping Miley's cheek in her hand, Lilly began drawing her closer until their lips had barely brushed. The two teens stayed there for a moment as though testing the water, their breathing becoming almost synchronized while their eyelids became heavy.

"It's okay to turn back now, I'll understa-" Lilly quickly closed the remaining gap, the softness of her friend's lips the first thing she noticed. Miley sighed in ecstasy, enjoying the kiss as much as possible in fear it would be their last.

Lilly knew that Miley would not be the one to initiate anything more intimate—her best friend too stunned by the events of the last few minutes to truly know what was right and what was wrong. Breaking the kiss, the blonde pressed her cheek against Miley's, her mouth close to the other girl's ear. "Don't be afraid. I'll tell you to stop if need be."

**A/N: I'm going to be an ass and leave the chapter there. Sex next chapter? Who knows. Go read 'Days Go By'...it's a lot better than this. Just saying. TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. This chapter has actually been in the works for a few weeks now, but a lot has been going on so I haven't really had the urge to finish it till now. The beginning was finished awhile ago and I almost just posted that but...I thought this should all be one long chapter. Enjoy.**

_**"You're the reason I believe in love**_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams, came true**_

_**Because of you**_

_**From this moment on"**_

Miley smirked, running a hand up the back of Lilly's neck till her fingers became lost in a sea of blonde. "But what if I'm the one who says 'stop'?"

The smaller girl blinked in confusion―though she could not stop her eyes from closing slightly in appreciation as the brunette continued playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. "But...I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is, but not like this." Miley removed her hand from Lilly and placed it on her own lap, biting her lip as she contemplated her words carefully. "I love you Lils, you know that, and yes it's true I want you more than anything else in the world, but...I want **all** of you. I can't handle just being your experiment into this, my heart couldn't take that. So I-" The pop-star found herself once again muttering into a familiar pair of lips, the kiss ending before she could even respond.

"You do have all of me Miles, you always have and always will. But what if...I don't know...you take me on a date? If you feel that would make this all the more binding and real, then I say 'do it'-and then, ya know...'do' me after." The blonde snorted, poking her best friend in the side while she watched on in amusement as a crimson blush spread across Miley's face.

"You're inappropriateness still ceases to amaze me."

Lilly stood, dusting her pants off before chuckling lightly. "What can I say? I can't be tamed."

(-o-)

Lost; the only word Miley Ray Stewart felt fit enough to describe how she was feeling as she stared at herself in the mirror, one hand holding up a hanger with a v-neck and skirt attached, the other a band t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"'Kay, so we know Lilly likes guys, that's one point toward the jeans. We know she always compliments me when I wear the skirt though so...one point there. She hates Nickelback though and this is the only t-shirt of Jesse's I still have, but if I wear a girl shirt with the baggy jeans I'll look shapely on the top and shapeless on the bottom! And wait, does she even like guys anymore? Nngh!" Throwing the two outfits onto the ground, the brunette soon regretted her decision. "Dang flabbit, now they'll be covered in lint and hair and-"

Miley stopped dead in her tracks, looking blankly at her reflection. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, she felt her body relax. "Get a hold on yourself Miley, it's just Lilly. **She** kissed **you**. **She** wanted** you** to take **her** on a date. Don't look like Uncle Earl the day after the county fair but...she likes you for you, not your bod." Picking up the discarded clothes and throwing them onto her bed, Miley made her way toward the closet. "Don't be nervous. You've got the inside scoop on what to say and what to do..." She froze, furrowing her brow. "...that way...when you play the game...baby you could never los―sweet nibblets! Why must I be cursed with a daddy who writes songs so relevant to my life?"

(-o-)

"Yo Truscott, long time no chat!" Lilly grinned, holding her phone to her ear as she paced the length of Standford's basketball court, attempting to block out the screeching of sneakers and the thudding of basketballs against the ground.

"Hey Joannie, how's school going?"

"Ugh, that roommate I told you about? Recently found out she has allergies...to **everything**! Tomatoes, garlic, cheese-I had a pizza in here the other day and she almost died! Be thankful you have a **normal** roommate. Well I mean, as normal as Stewart can be."

"I really thought these hostilities would end after graduation."

"Yeah well, we all thought Hannah Montana was real and Miley was straight so, can't assume. How is she anyways, reveal any other secrets? She married? Deathly ill? Have a dick?"

"Joannie!"

"Well you never know with her!" Joannie laughed, Lilly almost certain she was smirking into the phone. "But I guess out of everyone you would know."

Flustered and in the midst of dodging a rogue basketball, Lilly nearly tripped. "Wh-why would I know? I wouldn't know! We kissed, that's it! We haven't had se-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" The blonde's heart stopped once she heard Joannie's confusion. "You guys kissed? As in...kissed? Cherry chap-stick and all? No wonder I haven't been hearing from you, your hands and mouth have probably been too preoccupied to pick up a phone!"

Lilly slammed her palm into her forehead, groaning as Joannie continued chirping in her ear. "Look, Joannie, **nothing** is official yet! That's...that's actually the reason I called you."

"For lessie advice? Bro, I know I'm sorta dominant and like sports and all, but I'm not a-"

"No, I know that." Lilly heard the girl sigh in relief, rolling her eyes in response. "I just...I would have asked Miley but...I need help figuring out what to wear...on our date."

"Ugh, fashion advice? That's even worse! But I **suppose**..."

(-o-)

As soon as Miley saw Lilly, every reason she had fallen in love with her came rushing back, the blonde dressed in black leggings and a bright pink Hannah Montana concert tee. Miley smirked, shaking her head in amusement.

"Hey." They spoke at the same time; their voices holding the same mix of uncertainty and anticipation. The brunette leaned against the doorframe before finally grabbing Lilly's hand and pulling her into the hallway, shutting the door behind them and dragging her toward the staircase.

Lilly couldn't stop herself from giggling, her giddiness reaching a peak. "M-Miley, where are you taking me?"

Continuing to pull her date through the doors of Standford and toward the parking lot, Miley stopped inches away from slamming into her car. Turning and smirking, she swiftly cupped Lilly's face before placing a short-lived kiss on her lips. "It's a surprise. Just get in the car."

"I don't know how much I trust you..." Miley rolled her eyes, watching Lilly step into the passenger seat before get in herself and starting the car.

Most of the short ride was met with silence, the two teens too lost in their own thoughts to try and start a conversation. When Miley finally pulled to a stop, she unbuckled herself before turning and facing the other girl. She was staring out the front windshield, strands of blonde hanging precariously in front of her face, the light of the moon causing her eyes to become an icy blue. "Are you ready?" Lilly paused for a moment before nodding with a grin on her face. "Alright, close your eyes."

When Lilly opened her eyes after being instructed to, she gasped, biting her lips in a failed attempt to suppress an overly excited smile. Reaching down to pop off her shoes, she wiggled her toes in the sand beneath her as she looked out onto the water. "I can't believe you brought me here." Looking to her left and noticing a small table dressed in a white cloth, Lilly let out a quite 'eep'. "Oh God Miles, this is...incredible!"

Taking Lilly's hand and intertwining their fingers, Miley began leading her date toward the candlelit table. "Originally it was going to be on a boat but...I remembered you hate boats."

"I mentioned that like...years ago, how did you remember that?" Miley brought Lilly's hand to her lips before lightly kissing the top of it.

"It seemed important. It's something you're afraid of so as long as I knew that, I could protect you from it. And also the fact you have no problem risking you're life on a surfboard but you hate boats? Makes as little sense as Jackson getting into college." Ignoring the slight smack she received in the arm, the brunette pulled Lilly's seat out for her, earning a small appreciative smile in return.

Looking down at the metal dome in front of her, Lilly tapped the top lightly. "I'm a little scared to ask since we all know you **did not** inherit your dad's cooking abilities...but what is under this?"

Miley crossed her arms over her chest, grinning widely and lifting her brow. "Just take the top of."

"I'll take your top off." Lilly muttered as she reached for the lid, reveling in the blush that spread across her best friend's face before contracting her own. "Sushi?"

"Straight from Tamakachi's."

"Favorite food **and** favorite place? I must say Miss Stewart, you have really gone all out."

Diner continued on, the two teens simply enjoying each others company. A pleasant silence had fallen over the two as their meal concluded, Miley clearing the table and pouring her date another glass of the sparkling cider she had brought along. Placing the near empty bottle back onto the sand, the brunette noticed a stray strand of hair sticking out in-front if Lilly's ear. Without hesitation, Miley gently ran her fingers down the blonde's temple, catching the golden locks between her fingertips and brushing them out of Lilly's line of sight.

"You're so beautiful." The words were simple yet Lilly could not help but melt at the power behind them. Miley retracted her hand―much to Lilly's dismay―before pushing her chair back and standing. "Let's go swimming."

"In our clothes?"

"It's called skinny dipping." Miley grabbed Lilly's arm, pulling her from her seat and guiding her toward the shore's edge. "I thought you couldn't be tamed?"

Lilly laughed, running a hand through Miley's hair and down the side of her neck. Leaning forward and bringing her lips to the pop-star's exposed collarbone, the blonde nipped lightly, smirking at the throaty moan that was released before whispering against her lover's skin. "Let's get crazy."

**A/N: Sex next chapter, definitely. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been how long since I've updated this fanfiction? Sorry for the hiatus, but here it finally is, the final chapter of "The Lesbian Rumormill". **

**_"Here we are now, everything's about to change_**

**_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_**

**_A chapter ending but the story's only just begun_**

**_A page is turning for everyone"_**

Miley groaned, slowly opening her eyes as a warm liquid rushed over her toes. Her skin stung lightly, the heat of the early morning sun beating down on her body in places it hadn't before. She froze, looking down at her naked form as memories of last night quickly flooded her mind - the dinner, the sparkling cider, and more importantly, the company.

Finally registering an added weight on her shoulder, the brunette smiled at the sleeping form of her best friend - or lover as of now. Miley's body tingled as she remembered the feel of Lilly's skin against her own, the only barrier between them last night having been any small amounts of ocean water.

Miley's eyes raked over the nude girl beside her, making a mental note of every curve and ridge present. Going against every fiber of her being, the pop-star slowly shook Lilly awake, laying a kiss on her forehead as the blonde began to gain consciousness.

"Miles..." Lilly muttered under her breath as she reached up to rub her eyes, licking her lips in attempts to recover at least some of the moisture the beach had taken from them. "Morning Rockstar." Miley smirked, allowing Lilly to pull her into a kiss before pulling the blonde on top of her.

Humming in response, Miley ran her fingers through Lilly's hair, smirking at each little sigh she received. Her breath caught in her throat, Miley stiffening as Lilly allowed her hands to roam. "Sweet Nibblets Lils...someone's an eager beaver."

"Why yes, my beaver is quite eager." Attempting to stifle a laugh, Miley nuzzled her cheek against Lilly's before giving her ear a light tug with her teeth.

"Well then, let's mosey on out of here and go take a roll in the hay." Miley winked, straining her southern accent as far as it could go.

(-o-)

"Coming up on this E! Exclusive, you won't _belieb_ where we caught Selena and Justin together this time! But first, our cameras captured even _more_ pictures of Miley Stewart getting cozy with best friend Lillian Truscott - images too _revealing_ for even us to show! Witnesses say that-" Miley blinked, turning toward Lilly with a questioning glance.

"Sure...I wasn't watching that."

"Well" Lilly began, scooting across the couch till her and Miley's sides were touching. "I thought maybe we could go prove those 'rumors' true."

Miley shivered as her girlfriend ran a finger down her neck and across her collarbone, the TV completely forgotten.

Maybe they'd provoke the lesbian rumormill for the rest of their lives, but there was enough of a fire between them that they could fuel as many rumors as they wanted.

**A/N: The End. I know it was a short chapter, but I didn't feel much was needed after last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please leave a review. I know I had mentioned writing a sex scene, but I didn't. If people want one I can add one in later I guess.**


End file.
